Seasons
by MetallicVoice
Summary: She was spring, he was autumn. She was winter, he was summer. But you can't have one without the other. .terra/aqua, ven/namine. a series of one shots ..future-fic.. /2/ Maybe winter is sad because it just needs something to warm it up.
1. Autumn: Terra

**A/N: **Like I said before, anything that I write involving post game canon involves Namine possibly living with the BBS trio in LoD. A little head canon since I can't see her fitting anywhere else. (She'll just be out of place with Axel, Roxas and Xion in Twilight Town. And Ven seems the type of person to freely accommodate her. See **Outsider**. )

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square enix and Disney. This is just fanwork.

* * *

She wasn't that fond of autumn. The colors were beautiful in their golden and fiery glory, but she preferred the much more beautiful colors of spring (not to mention it was cold). All the trees and plants slowly wither and seem to sleep, an idea she's not so fond of anymore. Especially since this was Radiant Garden. But then again, the worlds has changed around her in her time in the Dark Meridian. The once beautiful Radiant Garden which was filled with flowers was now only slowly getting back to its feet. Machines piled in one corner were mixed with the almost leafless trees and brown grass, and the crisp autumn air made Aqua shiver a little from her seat at the Bailey.

Earlier, she and Terra had driven to the world, her to visit the old friend that was now ruling the world once more, him to "fix a few things." She had accepted his decision without question, and he told her to wait for him here so they can go home together. After all, it's not like she can fly back home on her own, lacking her armor and rider.

It was still hard to believe it had been almost twelve years. Up to now, it was hard to accept everything had changed. Granted, at least the Land of Departure had been easily restored now, but Aqua felt as if, like Ven, she had been sleeping for twelve years. Most of the friends she has met before had grown, including the three children she had seen such promising futures. And now, they were heroes.

"I really can't believe it..." she whispered to the air, reminiscing the delight and confusion on Sora and Riku's faces when they saw her, Kairi looking as if she's trying to remember far off memory herself. It was heartwarming in a way to know they all grew up together, and was as close as she, Ven and Terra were.

"Can't believe what?" a voice prompted from behind, and she turned around to see Terra walking leisurely towards her, hands in his pockets. The stray leaves scattered around crunched satisfyingly under his shoes, and Aqua decide he fitted in quite well with the atmosphere of the season.

"Everything. Twelve years was... an awfully long time, wasn't it?" she murmured thoughtfully, turning her attention back to the view of Radiant Garden's Castle, which was almost finished. The sound of more leaves crunching followed as he made his way to sit beside her, pulling one knee up as he usually did.

"Too long..." he murmured in agreement, and she felt her throat constrict horribly.

Of course. It was harder for him. It _had_ been the hardest for him. For her and Ven, they barely felt the twelve year difference. They were frozen in time. But for him, he had to suffer horribly all these years.

Her hand hesitated awkwardly, unsure and almost reaching out. Even up to now, she still felt as if it was all her fault for not being able to save them both properly. As she lowered it slowly back down, Terra's head turned just in time to look at her, his hand swiftly grabbing hers gently. Aqua flinched, eyes training themselves at the ground distantly below as another breeze brushed past them, colorful leaves flying with the wind.

One, two moments passed. He held her hand like that as he closed his eyes, his fingers enclosing around hers warmly. And as if almost reading her mind, he reopened his eyes and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"It wasn't your fault."

Aqua bit her lip.

Everyone had been telling her that. Ven and Terra both repeated the mantra to her many times already. But the guilt stayed somewhere within still, and sometimes it would bubble up and rise to the surface.

"I wish I could have done more. If I only knew... I should have tried harder." Aqua said bitterly, memories flashing by in her mind and her brain trying to think of ways she could have handled the situation better. She always thought she had done all she could, but now, in retrospect, it didn't seem enough. It was even dumb. "I was stupid, I didn't realize-"

"You've done enough." Terra cut her off sternly, eyebrows furrowing together. "Haven't you thought about how Ven and I would fare if you hadn't been there?"

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she remained silent for a moment after his words, her free hand curling up into a fist at her side. She knew. It was enough for her to remember the golden eyes of her friends while they were possessed. "I know. But... "

"It's my fault to begin with, if you remember." Terra argued with a frown, looking sterner by the minute. "I let that monster use me for his plans and fell right into his trap, endangering us all. If I had been smarter, things wouldn't have happened like this in the first place."

The air was quiet as Aqua found no response to his words. Terra had done nothing but tried to shoulder all the responsibility on himself the moment he had "returned" (to the point that it bothered even everyone else.) It was harsh to watch him go through more pain, but he kept assuring her and everyone else that he deserved it. He never deserved it. They were in this together. And it wasn't his fault alone. Even still, Master had given her that duty to watch him carefully. She could have helped. Helplessly, she pressed her forehead tiredly against his arm, feeling his grip on her hand relax lightly.

"I'm sorry."

Aqua knew they were useless words now, as the words felt so empty as she said them. Everything happened already. Time would never go back. No magic could ever set things right. Like time and everything else, it was something that had already passed, and something that could never be taken back. Nevertheless, she felt the fingers around hers slowly rearrange their grip so their fingers intertwined, Terra remaining quiet at the apology.

They shared silence for a few moments. She thought back to the past, past all the suffering, past all the pain (even the joy? She wasn't sure anymore.) The days where they were just mere apprentices under Master, where it was all about competition, and eventually, taking care of each other once Ven arrived, felt so far away now. Feeling rather awkward and uncomfortable with the silence, she pulled away from him hesitatingly.

"Things changed, hasn't it? For all of us. I wish..." her gaze followed the world before them. Red, brown colors and trees and plant life almost dead as winter slowly dawned. It seemed to emphasize her words, memories of the bright flowers a four year old Kairi had once given her coming into her mind as she sighed wistfully. "... I wish sometimes that things remained the same. That any of that hadn't happened."

"Do you really hate change that much?" Terra shifted beside her to look at her properly and Aqua returned the raise of the eyebrow with a small frown.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't like autumn before." he elaborated, and her confusion deepened. What were they talking about again? Maybe Ven was right. Terra was more... _eccentric_ now. As a side effect to what happened to him. But she didn't interrupt, listening as he continued on.

"But... now I can see that I'm not so different from it." Another autumn breeze flew by, and Terra grabbed a maple leaf with reflexes that can rival Ven's. It crunched lightly underneath his grip as his blue eyes stared at it, not really studying it. "Dying, cold. Lacking color. Everything seems to sleep."

Aqua opened her mouth to interrupt him, to tell him to stop saying that, that he's not like that.

"Autumn reminds us of change. Even if everything dies and withers..." Terra continued on, allowing the withered leaf to fly away as a breeze flew past them, before glancing back at Aqua. "There's always going to be a distant spring in the future. Which means there's still hope."

The look he gave her made her breath stop, his words burning into her mind as if someone forged it. "I loathed what happened to me. but that didn't mean I lost hope entirely. Half the time, it was easier to give up. There was no light. My mind was half dead, my heart cold and buried in darkness. But I always had hope that things would get better. Change will come."

Terra finally broke into a small smile, giving her hand another gentle squeeze. "Nothing remains the same."

.. Aqua could only smile, feeling something wet travel down her cheek.

A warm hand reached up to wipe the tear that slid down, and she forced out a little laugh. Bowing her head, she placed one of her own gloved ones to rest against the callused and rough hand, inhaling a mild scent that gave her feelings of warmth that traveled from her stomach to her heart. He was alright now. yes, that. that was all that mattered. Things _had_ changed.

"I understand." she murmured.

Aqua felt the hand withdrew the moment Terra's task was done, and he gave her the familiar smile she had seen on him oh so long ago when they would be kidding around. "Then, can we go home now? I'm slightly worried about Ven being there alone. Well, not alone, with Namine there, but still."

The idea of the boy setting the kitchen accidentally on fire in making them something was a lessened threat as of late because of the presence of the blonde girl, but nevertheless, it was still a threat. Aqua dabbed at her eyes hastily with another small laugh, nodding. "Mm. Have you done all that you need to do here?"

Terra spook his head, standing up and giving the scenery before them another glance. after a while, he put his hands in his pockets again, glancing back at aqua. "Not quite. i have one more thing to do. No, show you."

Tilting her head to the side curiously, she stood up as well and walked over to him as he walked a little ways off, summoning Gaia Bane. The tip glowed as Terra summoned a portal in midair, and Aqua turned her attention to it. The portal opened, rushing wind scattering more leaves around, until a figure emerged from it.

Aqua gasped as her old armor materialized in mid air, shining as brightly as if it was new. As the portal dissipated, it floated down to the ground gently, and Terra smiled at her. "... 'Xehanort' had originally kept it as a reminder of the one friend he couldn't remember. 'Xemnas' locked it away."

With slightly shaking fingers, Aqua knelt down and ran her hands across the once familiar helmet, the shoulder guard, the breastplate... With a silent command, the armor disappeared in strands of light, traveling to her elbows. The moment it was gone, the two guards on her sleeves felt heavier, but familiar and pleasantly so. She turned back to the older apprentice, biting back another urge to restart the waterworks.

"Terra..."

Terra only smiled again, before pulling something else from his pocket.

Rain Storm's keychain glinted in the autumn setting sun, and he tossed it at her. "Here!"

The Keyblade materialized in mid air as if almost anxious to welcome its old master, and Aqua caught it deftly with a twirl, relishing the feeling as her fingers pressed against the metal once more. She performed a few more spins and twirls with it, giggling at the familiar feeling before catching it from mid air one last time. Catching Terra's eye, she saw him grinning at her while he was watching, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A show off, as always." he smirked, and she didn't have the heart to tell him off.

Instead, Rain Storm was dismissed, and she ran for him, flinging her arms around his shoulders and burying her face at the crook of his neck.

She felt him stiffen at the sudden show of affection, a few seconds passing before his own muscular arms wrapped around her body tenderly, pulling her gently closer. Aqua inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes to stop her eyes from smarting again, nuzzling against his skin as she murmured "thank you" against him. He only replied with a small "mm", a hand gently resting on her head.

_Autumn. The third season in the cycle. The time when everything living seems to slowly die._

Aqua didn't know when they finally pulled away, but once they did, Terra motioned her that they should be heading back, and was more than willing to agree.

_It's cold, and bitter, almost as winter. And even animals finally shy away from the world at this time. In some worlds, people associate it with spooky and dark things._

Radiant Garden didn't seem more desolate as they walked along the leaf-strewn ground, heading for the plaza where they can summon their Riders freely. In fact, aqua found the warm colors more vibrant, more cheerful. especially with the warm hand enclosed around hers as they walked.

_But there's something about the fallen leaves, the withered trees and the chilly air that makes it almost sadder. There's a certain charm about it. It's the last glimpse of living things we get before the cold winter. And that's what makes it more precious._

"Do you want to race back to the Land of Departure? Just like old times." Terra challenged after summoning his Rider, eying as she summoned Rain Storm as well. Aqua hesitated, glancing up at the sky. The wind blew at her hair, and she smiled as she dismissed it, looking back at him.

_It reminds us change happens. Winter will come, as the darkest, but soon enough, spring will appear. Nothing remains the same. And..._

"No. Can I ride with you still? It'll take me some time to get used to my Rider again." she reasoned slowly, and he nodded. After getting on, he held out his hand to help her onto his Rider, and she took it, sitting behind him as usual and wrapping her arms around him from behind. The large Rider lifted into the air, the pressure scattering the leaves around as the engine roared. Aqua pressed her cheek against the warmth of his back, smiling to herself. after all, this was all the chance she could get before they hit space and they have to summon their armor. This was the kind of change she definitely liked.

_Sometimes, changes are for the better._

Autumn wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Winter: Namine

"Ven, you look silly." Terra tried for the nth time to coax the boy out of the ridiculous comforter cocoon he had wrapped himself in, resisting the urge to nudge Aqua for giggling uncontrollably behind him. Trying to keep a straight face on, he barged inside the youngest apprentice's bedroom door, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Call me silly all you want! It's too cold out there!" Ven whined, visible face going red in mixed embarrassment and probably from the cold. He really, _really_ didn't like winter when it was this cold. Not to mention the ice was giving him horrible memories concerning a bald man, a cliff and a giant moon. (Never mind it was almost twelve years, he barely felt it.)

"Ven."

"NO!" the youngest apprentice disappeared under the blankets, and he heard Aqua giggle and mumble something about getting breakfast ready. His eyes lazily started to close again until he felt his cocoon of comfort suddenly being lifted up. Oh no. there was only one person-

"**TERRA!**"

"Don't be like that, Ven!" the older apprentice smirked smugly as he threw the boy (comforter and all) over his shoulder, starting to carry him out. Ven whined and flailed helplessly as he was carried out to the hall. The smell of hot chocolate wafted through his nostrils, but he resisted it. No, he doesn't want this, he wants to be back in bed, _now_.

"It's too cold, I wanna go back to sleep!"

"You already had twelve years of that, aren't you sick of that by now? Now cooperate and help us around the castle to get ready for the holidays or I'm throwing you in the freezing lake." Terra argued with a voice that eerily reminded him of Master Eraqus.

His whines echoed around the halls and down to kitchen, where Aqua and Namine were already having breakfast. The blue haired Master giggled as she stirred marshmallows into Ven's and Terra's mugs.

Yup, it was definitely winter in the Land of Departure.

* * *

The Castle looked festive. Aqua had gone round decorating the hall, readying for the holiday season. Now, don't get Ven wrong, he _loved_ the holidays.

It's just the damn cold that gets to him.

Before, he would have been all too happy to launch himself into the nearest snow pile, without any regard for his health. But with memories of being frozen alive and being thrown down the cliff while you're a human popsicle popping up every time he sees ice, it kind of hampered his enthusiasm now.

Shivering even when he's still wrapped in the warm green coat Aqua had offered to him, he gazed out at the window and watched the snowflakes fall silently, eying the grounds below. Everything was monochrome. Whites, blacks, grays, even the sky. It was another reason he didn't like the season, save for the holiday.

It seemed so _sad_.

Deciding he should grab something to warm up, he got up from his position where he's curled up near his window, heading for the kitchen. As Ven passed the main hall though, he saw a figure bundled in white pass his peripheral vision, as swift and quick as a white ghost. Blinking, he turned to see Namine open the main doors with unusual enthusiasm, wearing the white coat Aqua had gotten for her as well as the light blue scarf around her neck, topped with a light yellow hat that almost blended with her hair. The cold air seeped in as she pushed the door open, and snowflakes danced through the crack the door made. But Namine didn't seem to mind, going ahead outside to the frozen wasteland. Ven couldn't help but stare.

Was she crazy? It was freezing out there!

The door shut with the force of the wind, and Ven realized that her hat had fallen off and gotten left behind.

...

... damnit. She was going to freeze out there.

Shaking his limbs into motion to get the blood pumping, he walked over to the article of clothing and picked it up, before nudging the door open as well. And almost regretting it.

The cold hit his face like an Iron Imprisoner IV smacking an ice cold hammer at him, making him blink back and rethink this suicidal decision of exposing himself to the cold he was trying to avoid. But then again, he had to pick the lesser of two evils. Either he froze (no, he wasn't exaggerating, it was cold out there) or the girl froze.

... right, him then. Not like it would be the first.

Sucking in his breath, he pocketed the hat and ran down the snow frosted stairs, nearly avoiding slipping on the thin sheet of ice. Ven heard the faint sound of bells jiggling and looked around. Huh. Where did that come from? Shrugging, he continued on, being careful of the snow. Everywhere, white greeted him, and the cold threatened to swallow him whole as he wallowed through the snow, boots crunching against the white substance. Snow fell in a steady pace, and he tried to look for signs of the blonde girl as he willed himself to keep running, focusing on keeping his blood alive.

The waterfalls and streams have frozen into icicles, the training targets hopelessly immobile with the layer of ice covering it. The giant chains around the mountains creaked and swung with the wind. They've lived here in this world long enough not to worry about the chains ever breaking.

After shaking his hair free of snow (he should have brought his own hat) he finally spotted her sitting on his favorite spot to nap on; one of the stone chairs situated around the area where they usually watch stars. Ven made his way purposely over, breath fogging.

He noticed her face was uplifted with rapt attention at the sky, her own breath forming clouds, gloved hands holding a snow ball. Namine seemed too busy watching the snow flakes to notice him, and Ven felt a small smile tug on his lips despite his worrying. Walking over, he plopped the hat carefully on her head from behind, catching her off guard and making her gasp a little.

"First time you've seen snow?"

"O-oh. ... yes, actually." Namine smiled at him a little, pulling the hat securely over her head. "... I didn't realize this fell off..."

"You need to be more careful. It's freezing out here." Given, his hands are already glued to his coat pockets. But he manages to force to seat himself beside her (it was like sitting on a giant ice cube.)

"I'm... used to the cold anyway." Namine fidgeted, her gloves thoughtfully reshaping the snowball she held. "And all the whiteness. So, I'll be fine."

It took him a few seconds to realize what she meant.

"Oh."

They held silence for a while, Namine resuming her snow flake watching while Ven delved into his own thoughts. It hadn't been fair for her. Although he never considered Castle Oblivion as his prison (more like his twelve year bedroom,) she probably. Held against her will, looked down upon...

He shivered a little as a cold wind brushed against them shook him out of his forming thoughts, and he looked at her. "Come on, let's go in."

"You can go. I'd like to stay here for a while." she smiled at him from under the almost-too-big hat, and Ven felt as if he swallowed a gulp of hot chocolate, the way heat traveled down his body at the sight.

"Why? I mean, why do you want to stay out here in the cold?" Ven protested a little. He didn't want to leave her, but he didn't want to stay out in the freezing grounds either. Decisions, decisions!

Namine only smiled sadly in return, letting the snowball disintegrate back to the snow below her. Another cold breeze brushed past them, making some of the tufts of her hair not under the hat fly with it.

"... it's... kind of sad, isn't it? Maybe that's why I can relate to it."

The words came out strange to him, and he became silent, just watching her. Leaning back on the seat, she closed her eyes, looking like a bundled up doll as she continued on.

"... winter. Everything is white, and people don't like the cold,"-Ven made a noise but decided to stay quiet-"... and nothing is alive. There are no colors around. It's... blank. Like..."

Instinctively, Ven cut her off. "Don't say it. You're not like that."

She was going to say herself, and he knew that. Namine gave him a sad smile again, causing his frown to deepen. Did she really think of herself like that?

"... Ven, you know it's true." she whispered almost inaudibly, and Ven started regretting hating the cold around them (granted, he barely felt it at all right now.) "I... I'm colorless. Before I even got this heart, I'm just a blank slate that could be ordered around. I brought misery people."

"So? It's not like you wanted to. In the end, you tried your best to fix things, didn't you?" Ven argued, standing up and pacing, more to keep his blood pumping than anything else. Namine watched as he went back and forth, her mouth disappearing underneath her scarf.

"Still..."

"Hey, I'll show you, winter isn't that bad!"

... what?

"What?" Namine blinked at him, ocean blue eyes widening a little.

Rewind, freeze. Didn't he just despise winter several minutes ago? No, this isn't the time for logic. If Namine thought of herself as teh season, rigid, cold and unwanted, he would prove her otherwise. Ven took hold of her gloved hands with his own, pulling her up, and she blinked, following after him. The wind howled around them as he desperately looked around for something they could do.

"We could... make snowmen! Or snow angels! Or build an ice fort! Erm..." he tried looking around. The snow wasn't that thick yet. "Maybe I should shovel them together in one pile first..."

As he contemplated, he noticed Namine had gone quiet, and he peered at her, frowning thoughtfully.

Only to realize that she was smiling up at him warmly.

Her gloved hands squeezed his comfortably, and the next second, he had an armful of Memory Witch on him, his view slightly obstructed by the ridiculous yellow hat that had lured him out to follow her all the way out into the freezing cold. If he wasn't wearing a coat, he would have felt her cold breath against his chest. He only just realized he was taller than the girl by a few inches.

"Thank you, but... you don't have to force yourself to like something that isn't likeable." she murmured against him. Ven stared at the top of her head for a few seconds before wrapping her arm securely around her small frame. She seemed so fragile. Like she could melt any second. And before he knew it, words were stumbling out of his mouth.

"You just... need someone to warm you up, don't you?"

Namine didn't respond, and he rested his cheek at the top of her hair, suddenly not minding the cold all around them. Under the guise of readjusting her hat, he gently moved in to peck a kiss on her forehead, wondering if she was able to feel it through the cold.

_Winter. The last season in the cycle. The time when everything seems lifeless._

They trooped back to the castle huddled together since the air was getting colder, and once or twice, he slipped, causing her to giggle underneath her scarf. Needless to say, those slips were not accidental.

_Frigidly cold, everything has no color, and like darkness, the cold can swallow you to death if you allow it to. Nothing grows during this time, and nothing lives._

"We better hurry, Aqua's gonna scold us at this rate. We're supposed to help decorate the castle." he sighed, swinging their hands as they walked. Namine nodded, looking contemplative about something. He didn't bother prying. She probably had her own reasons.

_Nights are longer, days are shorter. Still, it's the season we find ourselves sticking together to the people we care about. Maybe because of the holidays. Or maybe because of the cold. Maybe people seek warmth during this time._

"The holidays?" she finally spoke up, and he nodded, grinning.

"Yeah. You don't want to miss it." Ven nodded as they reached the entrance.

_Winter may be sad, but it's never sad when you're not alone._

Namine peeked up above them at the doorway, before giving Ven another warm smile. Standing on her toes a little, she took him by surprise at what she did next.

She dropped a tiny kiss on his cheek, before giggling and trooping back into the castle.

Ven stayed outside, blinking, pondering what just happened and why did everything seemed so warm and welcoming and excuse me, what cold were you saying?

_By then, you would find out, it's the prettiest._

Winter never looked so pretty his eyes, as he grinned up a the falling snow flakes and the mistletoe with tiny bells attached on top of the door.


End file.
